The Missing Two Months
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Ziva is missing and presumed dead "But Is She?"  This story takes place in the in the middle of Rescue from Somalia and accounts for the missing time span
1. Chapter 1

It was one week after their arrival at Miss Jones estate and Sharon and Ziva are out for a run along the perimeter fencing, it was dawn the sun is just beginning to rize and the birds are singing. As they start the second leg of their morning ritual. A suddenly and unexpectedly a seizure comes over Ziva as she collapses to the ground gabbing her legs as phantom pains start shooting through her body!

Sharon momentarily forgets herself and starts acting like the daughter Ziva would have had. Thinking she fast grabs the towel from round her neck and shoves it into Ziva's mouth saying "bite down!"

Sharon ___Hits the microphone of her (Stealth™ 3-Wire Kit with ring-finger PTT – Multi-pin) She screams "I need a medical team by the south perimeter wall at Grid 21 by 15. Now!"_

___Cradling her mother's head in her hap, she sits with Ziva's upper body in her lap then half thinking out loud half making a vow_

"_Mom, I swear by all that's holy and by the star of Solomon, I will find whoever is responsible for this and kill them with my bare hands if I have to!"_

Still somewhat caught in the moment Sharon is unaware that Miss Jones has heard every word she has just spoken

Through her ear peace Miss Jones is heard to say "To make a holy vow, that's not like you Sharon!"

Hitting her ___microphone _Sharon replies "Honor before everything save Family!"

"You taught me that!"

Miss Jones tells her "So I did!"

Miss Jones pauses as an uncomfortable silence leads to static over the line

"I see, well if that's the case let's wait until we get a sanction for it!"

Just as Miss Jones finishes Speaking the ___medical team arrives!_

___Arianna the head doctor for the safe house arrives on the scene stating "I am in charge of the medical team we need to transfer her to a stretcher!"_

___As tears stream down Sarah face she gently cradles the unconscious Ziva in her arms. She lifts her on to the stretcher then gives Arianna a nod before turning to run toward the Gym!_

___As Miss Jones sips her morning tea she asks her assistant where Sharon her bodyguard is. The assistant tells her she was last seen entering the gym one hour ago!_

___As Miss Jones steps into the gym to find Sharon wailing away on the heavy bag hard enough so that her hands are covered in her own blood as it drips from her finger tips. Nikita asks "Are you OK Sharon?"_

___As Nikita moves to face Sharon with just enough time to catch her collapses into Nikita's arms!_

___Sharon tells her "I feel as though my heart is breaking Nikita!"_

_"__Ima help me, please!"_

___As Nikita runs her hand over Sharon's head she tells her _"___We will find a way to make this right you have my word on that Sharon!"_

___The expression in Sharon's eyes said "Thank you Ima"_

___As Miss Jones gently wiped the runny mascara from Sharon's eyes and face "The way a mother wipes mud from a child she tells her "Now I want you to go to the medical bay for two reasons."_

_ "__First to get those hands looked at second to sit with Ziva!"_

___After arriving in the Medical Bay_ ___Sharon places a set of headphones over her u_nconscious ___mother's ears as she turns on her MP3 player_

___"Keep Holding On starts to play"_

___You're not alone_

___Together we stand_

___I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

___When it gets cold_

___And it feels like the end_

___There's no place to go_

___You know I won't give in_

___No I won't give in_

___Keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___Just stay strong_

___'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

___There's nothing you could say_

___Nothing you could do_

___There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

___So keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___So far away_

___I wish you were here_

___Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

___Before the doors close_

___And it comes to an end_

___With you by my side I will fight and defend_

___I'll fight and defend_

___Yeah, yeah_

___Keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___Just stay strong_

___'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

___There's nothing you could say_

___Nothing you could do_

___There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

___So keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

___Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change_

___destiny_

___Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

___Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

___La da da da_

___La da da da_

___La da da da da da da da da_

___Keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___Just stay strong_

___'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

___There's nothing you could say_

___Nothing you could do_

___There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

___So keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___Keep holding on_

___Keep holding on_

___There's nothing you could say_

___Nothing you could do_

___There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

___So keep holding on_

___'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make_

___it through_

___As Ziva slowly starts to wakes she asks "where am I?"_

___Sharon_ tells her "___You're in the medical bay Ziva we were out for a run when you collapsed and seized on me"_

___Ziva's eyes start to widen as she blurts out in a half scream_ ___"What did you do to your hands?"_

___She tells Ziva "I had a disagreement with a heavy bag!"_

___With a raised eyebrow Ziva _and some nervous ___laugher she tells Sharon "You remind me of myself at your age"_

___Sharon thinks to herself_ "_If you only knew how true that is mom!"_

___Ziva asks her "Care to talk about it!"_

"Jethro that's my boss is always asking that."

_"__As Much as I would like to tell you, I can't, not yet at least!" says Sharon_

___The two would spend the all night in the medical bay talking about life at NCIS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's Flashback to last night

Ziva looks at Sarah saying "You've been crying, why?"

Sharon thinks to herself _"Because you're my mother, and seeing you like this is breaking my heart!"_

Ziva reads her face saying "You don't have to tell me, if it's too painful Sharon."

Taking her hand Sharon confides in her "It's not that I don't want to, but I can't!"

Ziva tells her "I always hated that part of the job!"

"Having to lie to the people I loved, even if it was for country."

Sharon states "Mossad does ask a lot of a girl doesn't it?"

Her eyes grow wider then saucers as she slowly turns to her asking "You were Mossad!"

Sharon is forced to admit that she was and so was her mother.

Ziva she states "I was forced to join!" says Sharon; I was trained from the age of seven to step into my mother's shoes!

Director David got the idea after reading something about a woman by the name of "Lee Wuan Kai" from a Chinese debrief!

Present day

Sharon sits in Miss Jones office awaiting her arrival Nikita walks in "She does not look pleased!"

Nikita asks Sharon "Are you trying to get yourself sent to the white room?"

Sharon tells her "No, it's just hard to sit in the bed next to my own birth mother."

To not be able to tell her; "here I am, let me comfort you."

"If you're going to kill me Nikita let's get it over with!"

Nikita looks at her saying; "As tempting as that is right now, I need your knowledge of Mossad Sharon!"

Sharon asks "Nikita?"

Nikita looks at her saying "I have started my own inquiry into the events that took place in Somalia."

"Secret missions do not get blown without help!"

Sharon looks at her mentor visibly shaken by what she just said asking "Are you saying what I think you're saying Nikita!"

Nikita looks at Sharon saying "If I am right Mossad has a traitor in its ranks."

"I will be contacting Jason to ask he do some desecrate digging!"

Sharon tells Nikita "Have him look into Amit Hadar!" he was the man that sent me to kill you!

Smiling Nikita tells her "Thank you!"

Sharon looks at Nikita confused over her remark

Nikita tells her "thank you for disobeying your orders!"

As a tear rolls down Sharon's check she places her hand on Nikita's chest saying only one word in Hebrew "Ima" "My Mother"

The two would spend the next several days recovering and getting to know one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Day One

It was the following week when Sharon and Ziva were released from the med bay and Ziva's thrombosis "blood clots" had finally healed to the point where she was cleared for light activity

Sharon asks Ziva, do you feel up to a light sparring match?

Ziva looks a Sharon "Sure, when?"

Sharon tells her "Thirty minutes in the gym!"

Ziva asks Sharon "Do I detect a Tel Aviv accent?"

Smiling Sharon tells her "I was born there, why you ask?"

Ziva says to Sharon "I had a daughter when I was very young!"

Sharon asks "Had, did she die?"

Staring out the window Ziva tells her "No she was taken from me in the night."

Sharon tells her "I never knew my mother.

"I have a vague memory of her that's all"

Ziva smiles at her saying "I know we are not related but you look so much like me when I was 21, it's uncanny!"

In her mind Sharon thinks "She is beginning to put the peaces together!"

Both Ziva and Sharon face off against each other in the Gym, each landing a series of combinations of strikes, before Ziva being to more experienced of the two get Sharon into a hold but only a few moments later Sharon escapes the hold

Narrowing her eyes Sharon asks "Ready?"

Ziva states "Whenever you are!"

Her eyes growing ever wider Ziva blurts out "When you told me you were Mossad I thought were trying to gain my confidence?"

"You truly were Mossad!"

Chuckling Sharon says "You found me out."

"But what makes you so sure?"

Ziva rounds on Sharon telling her "Because I am using their fighting style!"

"The only place you could have learned that escape is the same place I learned the hold!"

Sharon admits "Yes, I was Mossad and now I am Miss Jones bodyguard!"

Both Sharon and Ziva are now face to face as Ziva asks "What Unit?"

Sharon just stares at the floor saying "The Kidon Unit."

Stunned Ziva asks ""You your barley in your 20s!"

Sharon looks as her saying "Yes, Ziva I was I was told I took my mother's place!"

"If you recall I told you the director got the idea after hearing about "Lee Wuan Kai"

Ziva tells her "I was part of Kidon I left for years ago to take the post at NCIS."

Sharon admits "I was recruited by Kidon about the same time!"

Ziva tells her lets think this though here for a moment. "Sharon you say you took your mothers place."

"That you were recruited at the same time that I left to join NCIS as liaison officer."

"That would make me your mother, but that's not possible!"

Sharon" Why is that?

Slumping against the wall Ziva tells Sharon "I did have a daughter, but she kidnapped and is presumed dead."

Sharon thinks to herself "I'm not dead mom I'm right here" then she tells her "I was told the same thing about my mother."

Ziva asks "Shall we get back to why we are here?"

Sharon smiles "If you like Ziva!"

Sharon goes after Ziva then Ziva returns the favor as the match goes back & fourth nether one gaining the upper hand! Just as the two take a water brake Miss Jones walks in for a work out of her own!

Miss Jones looks at Ziva saying "I see your feeling better Ziva."

"we can take you where ever you wish to go."

Ziva tells her "I want to go back to NCIS!"

Miss Jones tells her "That may have to wait a bit longer."

"At least until my inquiries is done!"

Ziva walks out to go to go to her room to clean up, Sharon goes to follow her out only to be stopped by Miss Jones asking "Sharon may I speak with you?"

Sharon tells Ziva "Go on ahead I will catch up!"

Miss Jones asks her in a flat tone of voice "How is she doing?"

Sharon tells Nikita "She is putting the pieces together"

Miss Jones asks "About who kidnapped her?"

Sharon tell her "No, Nikita, she is beginning to figure out I am her daughter."

Narrowing her eyes Miss Jones tells her "That could be dangerous for both of you."

"If Kidon leans that your still alive they will kill the both of you!"

As fire starts burning Sharon's eyes she says "I am not worried for myself you have trained me well!"

"If I need to become an avenging angel to protect her so be it."

Miss Jones tells her "I understand how you feel!"

"Now is not the time for Ziva to discover who you are Sharon!"

Looking away Sharon says "I know, but Mossad is becoming a rabid animal."

Miss Jones tells her "I know Sharon, I know!"

Sharon looks at her straight in the eye saying "The man I worry about is Hadar, the one I told you about.

"He reminds me of Mr. Wolfe!"

Stunned Miss Jones says "You never met Mr. Wolfe!"

Sharon tells her "I am your body guard is my job to know who you enemies are or were."

Miss Jones eyes widen in horror "If Hadar is like my predecessor that means he is a man who is ruthless and amoral!"

Sharon "The two most prized qualities of Kidon regrettably!"

Miss Jones tells her if that's true I need you to bring your mother to me; "I need to speak with her!"

Sighing Sharon tells her "As you wish." As she turns to leave

Sharon goes to Ziva room just as Ziva is stepping out of the shower "Sharon may I help you?"

Sharon tells her "Miss Jones needs to speak to you!"

Ziva David:

I will be there in a moment!

Sharon tells her "She asked me to escort you!"

Smiling Ziva tells her "I understand!"

Sharon asks "May I ask you a question Ziva?"

Ziva "Yes of course!"

Sharon asks "What if your daughter was still alive, and had a child?"

Ziva stops dead in her tracks stating "Sharon, don't play with a person's heart that way!"

A dead silence comes over the room.

"It's just cruel!"

But to answer your question "I would stop at nothing until I found them both!"

Ziva just stand there in silence as the weight of Sharon's question washes over her.

Sharon asks "Who are you thinking about Ziva?"

Ziva responds "Tony DiNozzo, he would infuriate me and make me laugh at the same time."

Sharon asks "Was her your boyfriend?"

Ziva smiles as she says "No, but I think he wants to be!"

Sharon says "Come on let's go see Miss Jones."

In the sitting room of operation's country home Sharon and Ziva walk into the sitting room, them Sharon turns to leave saying "Here is Miss David."

Miss Jones tells her "have a seat Ziva please."

Ziva tells her "Thank you!"

Miss Jones asks "Can I get anything for you?"

Ziva tells her "Turkish" coffee if you have it!"

Miss Jones hits a button saying brings a pot of "Turkish" coffee and two cups.

Would you describe Amit Hadar as ruthless and amoral?

Ziva tells her "That's one way of putting it; but I think cold blooded covers it."

Its right at that point that one of Miss Jones subordinates comes into the room holding a tray with a pot and to coffee cups!

Miss Jones eyes grow wide "I see, and then Sharon was correct in her assessment of him"

Ziva asks "what assessment is that?"

Miss Jones tells Ziva "Sharon described Amit Hadar as ruthless and amoral!"

If I may ask how did she come into your service?

Miss Jones pours the coffee telling Ziva "She was sent here to kill me."

"She does not know that I know the truth!"

Miss Jones hands the cup to Ziva then pours one for herself

Ziva asks "She was sent here to kill you and she is your bodyguard?"

Miss Jones tells Ziva "It's quite simple really."

"because she wants to kill be she would not permit anyone else to!"

Sipping her coffee Ziva tells her "She is Kidon, if she truly wanted you dead she would not fail."

Miss Jones sips her coffee saying I know she is Kidon Ziva, that's why she is my bodyguard!"

Ziva asks "May I tell you secret?"

Miss Jones "Go ahead!"

Ziva says "I think she may be my daughter."

Miss Jones asks "What makes you say that?"

Ziva "It's a feeling!"

Miss Jones face softens saying "I understand, I have never been a mother, but I understand!"

Ziva Smiles saying "thank you" she tells her.

Miss Jones says Ziva I need you to tell me everything you know about Amit Hadar."

Ziva asks "Why do you want to know that?"

Miss Jones tells her ever since we rescued you I have discreetly been asking some questions

"All the evidence I have seen tells me he ether has gone rouge, or is intending to!"

Ziva asks "What evidence!"

Miss Jones confides "We always take one person alive during a raid for interrogation."

"He told us he was hired by Hadar to hold and torture you!"

Ziva David says "Take him to Gibbs!"

Miss Jones tells her "He is dead!"

Ziva's eyes widen as she says "Your motives may have been pure Miss Jones, but the method."

Miss Jones tells Ziva "We did offer them a chance to work for us he chose take his own life via cyanide!"

"Ziva, I have been with section for twelve years as I told you before."

"The thing is even if that were not the case world has not changed that much!"

"Once someone is taken to Section One for interrogation, they don't leave unless we allow it."

It was the following day as Ziva Walking over to where Sharon find wailing away on the heavy bag she tells her "You know Sharon; if you keep going like that you're going to break your hands."

Sharon slumps forward into the bag asking "Ziva did you ever want to tell someone you care about the truth, but find yourself trapped by an order?"

Ziva looks at the floor saying "When I was with Kidon, I found myself in that position quite frequently!"

Sharon asks "How did you handle it?"

Ziva tells her "I acted impulsively, I found myself taken hostage in Africa."

Sharon States "You mean while you were at NCIS?"

Ziva replies "regrettably I became a safe house location!" as she looks at Sharon for the first time she notices her blue eyes

Sharon asks "What is it?"

Ziva tells her "Forgive me for staring but your blue eyes remind me of Gibbs!"

Sharon asks "Why Ziva?"

Ziva tells her "You remember I told you that I had a daughter, right?"

Sharon tells her "Yes, but I don't understand!"

Ziva tells her "Gibbs was the Father!"

Sharon asks her "Come with me to the range?" The two make their way to the firing range in the basement

Sharon says "Here try this one!" as she hands Ziva a Barak SP-21 the same sidearm that Sharon uses herself.

Ziva quickly examines it saying "The sp21 nice!"

Unconsciously and on reflex Sarah starts Humming Jerusalem of gold.

Akh be-vo'i ha-yom la-shir lakh

Ve-lakh likshor ketarim

Katonti mi-ze'ir bana'ikh

U-me-aharon ha-meshorerim

Ki shemekh zorev et ha-sefatayim

Ke-neshikat saraf

Im eshkakhekh Yerushalayim

Asher kullah zahav

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Hazarnu el borot ha-mayim

La-shuk ve-la-kikkar

Shofar kore be-Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Alfey shemashot zorhot

Nashuv nered el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Ziva stops dead in her tracks asking "Where did you learn that Sharon?"

Smiling Sharon tells her "It was something mo mother would sing me to sleep with, why?"

Ziva states "you told me you could not remember your mother."

Sighing Sharon tells her "I can't Ziva; I can only remember that song!"

Ziva says "I thought you said we were going to the range?"

Sharon tells her "We are going to the kill house." I run this house at least once a week, usually with my partner!

As Ziva slides the magazine into the butt of the sidearm she replies "You're that good?"

Sharon smiles saying "I have to be, Miss Jones demands it!"

Ziva says "I understand!"

Angelo Lucasi Miss Jones other body guard comes out of control center saying "Your set up Sharon, you have two minutes to clear the kill house!"

With a mile Sharon asks "You got my back Ziva?" As the two women enter the "Kill House" Ziva says "It will be fun!"

Sharon starts sweeping right, sweeping right. "She fires once at a target saying one down!" Before she moves deeper into the kill house only to be followed shortly their after by Ziva.

Firing twice as Ziva Sweeps left, Sweeping Left, Two down Ziva calls out

Miss Jones walks into the control center for the kill house asking "Who is in the kill house with Sharon?"

Looking at Nikita, Angelo Lucasi tells her "Ziva David mum!"

Miss Jones asks "Any hits to them by the live agents in maze on our part!"

Angelo tells her "None, Miss Jones!"

Miss Jones looks at the replay of the response times on video monitor "Miss David's reaction times are as good as her daughters."

Angelo asks "Her mother's Mum?"

Miss Jones tells him "Sharon is Ziva's child!"

"She is also the grandmother of your daughter Tali!"

Angelo eyes grow ever wider as the weight of Miss Jones words hit him "Tali's Grandmother!"

Miss Jones

Have the both of them join me in my study when there done

In out all five, of five terrorists in the kill house were shot

Fifteen minutes later Miss Jones study she tells them "Sharon, Ziva have a seat please."

Sharon asks "Is there a problem Miss Jones"

Miss Jones responds "No, not at all."

"But I think it's time we start talking about what Ziva would like to do next!"

Ziva tells her "If you don't mind I would still like to go back to NCIS?"

Miss Jones tells her "Ziva, with reaction times like I saw from you in the kill house."

"You could become an active agent at section right now!"

Ziva tells Miss Jones "Thank you, but I am not that person anymore!"

"I would still like to go back to NCIS."

Miss Jones smiles saying "I had to try!"

It was the next morning when Ziva is woken by the sound of a crying baby, getting up she puts on a bath robe and follows the sound. It led her to Sharon's room Ziva knocks on the door saying "I am sorry Sharon I did not mean to disturb you!"

"I heard the cry and followed it."

Sharon tells her "Come in Ziva please!"

What Ziva sees as she enters the room is Sharon holding baby tali to her chest as tali takes mother's milk! Ziva takes a seat in the rocking chair

Sharon asks "Ziva Would you like to hold her?"

Ziva states "I couldn't really!"

Sharon hands Tali to Ziva saying "Would you mind, I really need a shower!" as she hands her the burping cloth to put over the shoulder

Ziva smiles as she says "Alright Sharon!"

Sharon:

Tali be good for Ziva

Tali let's a wet belch rip "Burrrb!"

Ziva plays with her asking "Where did that come from young lady?"

Tali just giggles

Twenty Minutes later Sharon comes out of the shower to find Tali asleep in Ziva's arms

Sharon looks at the scene saying "I guess some things you never forget!"

The next two days are spent going over the "Command Hierarchy of Mossad" with Miss Jone**_s _**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day of the third week outside Miss Jones private study Sharon nervously knocks on Miss Jones door! Miss Jones tells her come in Sharon, "What can I help you with?"

Sharon walks in and closes the door saying "I have made a decision Nikita."

Miss Jones asks "Oh, and what would that be?"

Sharon tells her "I made you Tali's god mother so that if anything happened to me she would always have someone!

"Now I need you to do something I can't."

Miss Jones tells her "It was both my pleasure and my honor to become her god mother!

Sharon tells her "I know Ziva is my birth mother!"

As tears stream down her face Sharon says "I want her to take her so she can have a life outside of section!"

Reading Sharon's face Miss Jones telling her "No mother could Sharon!"

"No mother should have to give up their child."

Sobbing Sharon says "Even if I take Angelo with me!"

"Nikita I don't think I have the strength to give her up even to my own mother."

Nikita takes Sharon in her arms Sharon just starts crying telling her cradling Sharon's head in her hand as Nikita rocks her gently telling her "SSSHHH, it will be alright!"

"I will take care of it!"

"Promise"

"Even though Sharon is Nikita's bodyguard she is also a confidant, and in every respect Nikita is a mother figure to her"

Sharon says "I feel my heart braking!"

Miss Jones tells her "Sarah, I want you to write a letter to your mother explaining things to her"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Sharon says "Nikita you never use my real name, Thank you!"

Miss Jones says when Micheal left with Adam I thought my heart would never heal!

"I Still Miss Him" But I look at it this way what I do protects him!

Miss Jones phone rings, Nikita puts the phone on speaker saying "Hello."

Jason Crawford's voice comes over the speaker saying "Miss Jones I have that simulation you asked for."

"It's not good!"

Sharon asks "What Simulation?"

"Nikita What Simulation!"

Miss Jones tells her "I asked Jason to run a simulation for me."

"What the middle east would look like if Mossad did not exist?"

Sharon's eyes start growing wider by the second as she states "Surly you don't think!"

Miss Jones tells her "My apologies Sharon."

"I haven't had had time to brief you, but our intelligence."

**"****I looked into Amit Hadar as you suggested."**

**"****It's telling us has or will go rouge and turned traitor!"**

Jason tells Miss Jones, "Committee would like to speak with you!"

Miss Jones hits a button on the underside of the desk as a dega slides up to reveal a video screen

Miss Jones "How can I help Committee!"

The head of Committee Carolina comes on the screen saying "We are aware of the simulation that Mr. Crawford has run for you concerning Mossad"

Miss Jones tells her "I had that file marked "Eyes Only" to avoid a panic!"

Carolina tells her "We know that's the only reason we have not sent "The Cleaner!"

Miss Jones states "Understood!"

Carolina asks "Nikita how creditable is your intelligence!"

Miss Jones tells her "Including the man we sent to the white room?"

"We have Ziva David."

"Then there Sharon my own bodyguard"

Sharon lifts her head saying "******Amit Hadar is a sadist**!"

Carolina tells Miss Jones "Committee has given you a green light!"

Smirking Miss Jones tells Carolina "Carolina you are Committee!"

Carolina tells her "Miss Jones when this is over you will become Oversight, as your father intended!"

Sighing Miss Jones tells her "Understood!"

Committee "I look forward to reading your report!"

"Good day!"

Miss Jones:

Good day

With a somewhat confused look on her face Sharon asks "What was all that about?"

Miss Jones tells Sharon "Call the hanger have the jet made ready!"

Sharon, Committee is my boss!"

"Tell both Angelo & Ziva to pack we are going to Washington D.C."

Sharon tells her "Right away!"

Sarah gathers herself together and head to talk to Angelo and then Ziva. Sharon knocks in Angelo's door.

Come in Angelo tells her

Sharon tells him "Nikita said we must prepare for a trip to Washington D.C."

"Miss Jones is talking to the jet crew as we speak!"

Angelo tells her "Understood!"

Sharon says "Ziva will be coming with us!"

Angelo "I see!"

Sharon asks "You know she is my mother, Right?"

Angelo tells her "Yes!"

Sharon asks "Angelo hold me!" Angelo embraces Sharon holding her close to his chest with his muscular arms. Sharon brakes down into tears as she says "I Ziva her to raze Tali!"

Angelo holds Sharon tight as he asks "Are you sure?"

With tears streaming down her face Sharon tells "Angelo, my love she deserves a life outside of section!"

"She deserves a normal life."

Angelo kisses Sharon saying "Yes, she does."

Gathering herself together Sharon taps her communications ear peace "Miss Jones, I know you told me to tell Ziva in a letter I have written it!"

"May I tell her now, to prepare her?"

Miss Jones says "Alright Sarah!"

Sharon heads off to Ziva room asking "Ziva will you come with me to my room please its important!"

Ziva's curiosity becomes peeked as she says "Alright!" As both Sharon & Ziva arrive at Sharon's room

Sharon looks at Ziva asking "Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Ziva eyes grow wider as she becomes slack jawed asking "What did you just say Sharon?"

Sharon says "Mom would you like to hold your granddaughter!"

Taking a seat Ziva asks "This is what you wanted to tell me in med bay!"

Sarah

Sharon tells her "UH huh I wanted you to know I am safe!"

"I can't enplane things now but once we get back to "D.C." I will."

Sobbing Ziva says "Sarah, I knew you were alive!"

Sharon "We will be taking you home soon."

It was the second day having nothing to pack Ziva gets out of bed and walks the distance to Sharon's room as she arrives at the door she knocks Sharon just says come in Ziva

Ziva asks "Sharon was I dreaming or did you tell me I am a grandmother last night?"

Smiling Sarah tells her "No mom, you're a grandmother."

Ziva who starts to tear up asks "Who is the father?"

Sarah tells him "You met him at the "Kill House" the other day, his name is Angelo!"

Ziva tells her "I go back to NCIS you will come home with me wont you?"

Sarah tells her "Mom, Kidon has a price on my head!"

Ziva tells her "I understand!"

"I don't like it, but I understand!"

As Sarah looks out the window she says "Once your back home, I may not be able to contact you for quite some time"

"If at all!"

As tears start to stream down Ziva's face she says "I only just found you!"

Sarah tells her "You will never lose me mom!"

"You better than anyone knows the way Kidon works!"

"Unless they find I body they will never stop looking."

"I will never be safe outside section!"

Wiping the tears away Ziva tells her "I want to protect you princess."

Sarah tells her "Let me protect you for a change." Come over here and sit with Tali and me Tali. We have a few moments.

Ziva says "Alright!"

Sarah tells her "Besides, Miss Jones does a good job of protecting me"

Ziva asks "Does she treat you well?"

Smiling Sarah tells her "Yes, she does mom."

Pouting Ziva says "It's not fair!"

Sarah tells her "She is not you, but she is close!"

Ziva tells her "I can accept that!"

Sarah asks "Mom?"

Ziva says "Yes Princess!"

"Would you sing it for me?" asks Sarah

Razing her eyebrow Ziva asks "Jerusalem of Gold?"

Sarah tells her "I have a recording of it, but it's not the same!"

Pulling her daughter close Ziva tells her "Alright Princess."

Jerusalem of Gold

Akh be-vo'i ha-yom la-shir lakh

Ve-lakh likshor ketarim

Katonti mi-ze'ir bana'ikh

U-me-aharon ha-meshorerim

Ki shemekh zorev et ha-sefatayim

Ke-neshikat saraf

Im eshkakhekh Yerushalayim

Asher kullah zahav

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Hazarnu el borot ha-mayim

La-shuk ve-la-kikkar

Shofar kore be-Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Alfey shemashot zorhot

Nashuv nered el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

As Sarah drifts off to sleep she mumbles "Thank You mom."

Standing by the door is Miss Jones saying "You really do have a lovely singing voice Ziva."

Ziva tells her "Thank you Miss Jones!"

Miss Jones tells her "Please, call me Nikita." You have earned it.

Even though Sarah is resting her mind is always alert as she sits up in a flash with side arm drawn saying "She must like you, mom."

Ziva asks "What make you say that?"

Sarah tells her "In all of section, she only lets a handful of people use her first name."

Smiling Miss Jones tells Ziva "She is right; I came down to ask you if you wanted to contact NCIS!"

Ziva tells her "I would like to contact them, very much!"

Miss Jones tells her "Come with me Ziva lets go to my study!"

A few moments later in Miss Jones private study Nikita hits the button under her desk once again as the dega slides up revealing a small communication center. She asks Ziva for her identity number

23:00 D.C. Time

Leon Vance who happened to be staying late at NCIS to finish up some paperwork on of all things Ziva David's file. When a tech from MTAC barges into his office saying "Sir you're not going to believe this but there's a call for you in MTAC!"

Leon Vance asks "Who is it from?"

NCIS Agent tells him "Ziva"

Leon drops the file on the floor as he runs out of the office saying "On my way."

Miss Jones tells him "Mr. Vance I have someone who wishes to speak to you!"

Ziva asks "Leon, how are you?"

Leon asks "How am I?""You have been missing for months and all you ask how is I?"

Ziva tells him "I want to come home Leon."

Leon asks "What about Israel and Mossad!"

Ziva says "It no longer feels like home!"

Miss Jones "We will be coming into DC shortly!"

Leon says "I didn't catch what agency you're with?"

Miss Jones tells him "First we try, and then we trust."

Leon says "I don't like this!"

Miss Jones tells him "Mr. Vance, the agency I work for "Does not exist""

"Leon, Mossad is not to be trusted tell them nothing!"

It was the third day as both Nikita and Ziva sit eating the morning meal when Nikita tells her "She can't go with you!"

Ziva asks "Pardon?"

Nikita tells her "When you go back to your life with NCIS Sarah can't go with you."

Ziva tells her "She said she has a price on her head!"

Nikita says "Did she also tell you, there's a standing "Shoot to Kill" order issued for her."

Visibly stunned Ziva states "But that means.."

Nikita tells her "It means that if she leaves my protection for more than 24 hours."

They will find her and kill her as well as anyone who is with her, that's why Tali, lives here and not with her mother!"

Ziva blurts out "I only just found her."

Miss Jones "I give you my word Ziva, I will keep her safe."

"I have to I have to make sure my god daughter always has her mommy!"

A single tear streams down her face Ziva says "Thank you."

Smiling Miss Jones tells her "My pleasure!"

Ziva asks "Nikita, may I speak to Tali's father?"

Miss Jones tells Angelo "Will you come here for a moment."

Crossing the room Angelo says "As you wish!"

Ziva asks "You are Tali's father yes!"

Angelo tells her "Yes I am."

Ziva asks "Is she happy?"

Angelo says "If you mean do I love her then yes I do."

Ziva "Do you intend to take her as your wife?"

Angelo says "if it's allowed."

Ziva says "Like mother, like daughter!"

Miss Jones tells Ziva "If they were to marry."

"One if not both would be pulled off my protection detail!"

Ziva says "I see!" as a look of both dead and concern comes over Ziva's face!

Nikita says "I have plans for Sharon."

"Plans that will put her beyond the reach of Kidon."

Ziva asks "Nikita, did you ever think about it"

Miss Jones says "Being a mother and having a child."

"There was a man once, but in the end I gave him up to save his son!"

Ziva says "I see."

Miss Jones says "Between us girls, I think that's why Sarah made me Tali's godmother!"

"She knows I can keep Tali safe."

Sarah walks in, saying "The plane is prepped and ready!"

"We still need to run the security checks!"

Sharon asks "What are you two talking about?"

Miss Jones & Ziva look at each other then at Sarah saying "Girl talk."

Razing her eyebrow Sharon says "Right, girl talk!"

Miss Jones asks "Sharon?"

Sharon "Yes Nikita!"

Miss Jones asks "The jet?"

Sharon says "They are performing maintenance for the next few hours!"

It was the fourth day and Sharon walks into the hanger announcing I want a full inspection top to bottom "Nothing gets removed or replaced without my inspection!"

The maintenance worker tells her with an attitude "I don't really have the time for all that."

Pulling out her sp 21 Sharon tells her "Then I will give you a choice."

"I can put a bullet in your head or you can do as I ask!"

The maintenance worker looks at her thinking _"She is not kidding!_" Since you put it that way then I guess I will do as you ask!

Sharon tells him in a sarcastic tone "Good boy!"

Sharon and the maintenance crew spend the entire day and the following day going over every inch of the plane


	5. Chapter 5

It was the fourth week both Sarah and Ziva sit in the gardens on grounds of Miss Jones estate. With Sarah cradling baby Tali in her arms asking "Mom, tell me about the Gibbs you fell in love with?"

Ziva tells her let me think it was the summer of 1990 and I spotted him as he entered the Israeli army barracks but "I fell in love with his kind/caring eyes first!"

"Sarah you really do have your fathers eyes!"

As Sarah finishes nursing Tali she asks "He would have been 37, mom?" she places Tali in her stroller

Chuckling Ziva asks "Yes, Sarah?'

Sarah Mom she tells her "You were barley a teenager of 17."

Sarah says Ziva "At that time in Jerusalem you grew up fast!"

With a raised eyebrow Sarah says "OK, so you fell in love with his eyes.

"I bet the rest of him wasn't too bad on the eyes was it?"

Ziva rolls her eyes as she mockingly slaps Sarah's face saying "Look who's calling the kettle black Sarah!"

Sarcastically Sarah states "Mom, I don't know what you are talking about."

This time it's Ziva with raised eyebrow stating "Ehem, Angelo?"

Mom Sarah says as she reminds Ziva "At least I was over 18!"

Turning slightly crimson Ziva says "You got me there."

Sarah asks "Did you ever try and find him?"

Ziva "I did once; I used some Mossad contacts to track him down."

"Then I stopped!"

Sarah asks "Why?"

Ziva tells her "At the time he was a married man that just lost his wife and child."

"It wasn't until I started to work for "NCIS" that I learned the truth.

Sarah asks "What Truth?"

Ziva get a serious look on her face as she says "Sarah, your father is my boss at NCIS!"

Sarah "Gibbs?"

Ziva smiles saying "Yes, Gibbs I still don't know how to tell him about you."

Sarah tells "You let me worry about that mom!"

Miss Jones voice comes over Sharon Communication earpiece "Sharon you and your mom come to my study!"

Sarah tells her "The three of us are on our way!"

It was 15 minutes later in Miss Jones study when Miss Jones announces "We will be leaving in one hour for the airport!"

Sharon says "I thought we did not need to be in D.C. until next week."

Miss Jones tells them "We don't, but I want to scout Amit Hadar residence it seems the best place to take him!"

Sharon tells her "When I was Kidon he was my training officer and later my supervisor!"

Ziva asks her "He controlled you that much?"

Sharon tells them "I was on his personnel staff."

"The only thing I learned from him was how to kill!"

Miss Jones tells Sarah "Be that as it may we need to know the lay out and personnel on site!"

As a tear forms in the corner of her eye Ziva tells her "I am sorry Sarah!"

Sharon looks at Ziva asking "Why?"

Wiping away the tear Ziva tells her "Because I should have been there to protect you."

Sharon asks Mom, what could you have done, they started training me at age seven

Crying Ziva just repeats "I should Have Been there."

Taking Ziva's hand in her own Sharon tells her "Mom, it's not your fault, besides I should be thanking you!"

Confused Ziva asks "Why?"

As Sharon's face turns crimson with rage she says "For killing that bastard Ari!"

Miss Jones tells her "Perhaps I should explain."

Ziva tells her "I'm listening Nikita."

Nikita tells her "By the time I crossed paths with Sarah "Ari" your brother had messed with her head but good."

As tears start flowing like Niagara Falls Ziva asks "How, so?"

Nikita tells her "In Sarah's mind love and pain equaled the same thing!"

Sharon tells her "He kept promising to take me to you, mom then break his promise."

"Nikita helped me find my way back from the brink!"

Crying Ziva tells her "I didn't know!"

Miss Jones says "Let's get a fresh start in the morning!"

Sharon tells her "Mom, you were barley an adult yourself, what could you have done?"

Ziva says "It's just!"

Sharon tells Ziva "Mom, I don't blame you, stop blaming yourself!"

"Ari on the other hand, a quick death was too good for him."

Ziva says "Nikita, thank you!"

Miss Jones tells Ziva "I did what I did, because in so many ways Sarah reminds me of myself at the same age."

"Angelo was the one that taught Sarah how to love again."

"That a real man does not hit."

Ziva tells her "Thank you just the same, for taking care of her!"

Both Ziva and Sarah sit at the table the following morning eating breakfast. Sarah her daughter is in the room working on a laptop computer.

Ziva asks "Sarah, Ari didn't?"

Looking up from the computer screen Sarah tells her "Ari didn't what, rape me?"

Almost afraid to hear the answer Ziva says "Yes!"

Sarah tells her mother "He tried once, and then I held the tip of his own knife to his crotch."

"Told him unless you want to become a eunuch stop right where you are "He did""

Biting her lip Ziva says "Good!"

Sarah tells her "He never tried it again."

Ziva tells her "Thank god!"

Sarah asks "Why do you say that?"

Sighing Ziva tells her "He was still my half brother Sarah."

"The thought of you stained by that sin it's too much to bear!"

Sarah tells her "He always sent an underling to deal with me after that!"

A single tear rolls down Nikita's face as she says "What didn't you tell me!"

Walking over to Nikita Sarah whispers "Because Ima you cared enough to not care!"

Angelo tells her "Then she found me!"

Ziva asks "When did you get here Angelo?"

Angelo tells her "I heard the entire conversation!"

Sauntering across the room Sarah tells Angelo "He was the first man to be gentle and show me kindness, that's why I wanted his child!"

Ziva tells them "Because you love him?

Sarah tells her "I haven't really thought about it, but yes I do love him!"

As Ziva's face softens she tells him "Sarah, he has the same type of eyes as your father, Kind and gentle!"

Nikita tells her "Your romance reminds me so much of how me and Micheal used to be with each other!"

Sarah asks "Nikita, do you regret your choice?"

Miss Jones says "Staying behind, and run Section "I've made peace with it""

Looking at Nikita, Sarah tells her "But your still in love with him!"

Miss Jones face turns just a hint of crimson as she asks "When did gain so much wisdom, Sarah."

Sarah states "When I started to work for you."

Miss Jones admits "I only wish I had the courage at the time to have his child the way you had Angelo's!"

Ziva asks "Angelo, may I ask a favor?"

Angelo tells her "For you anything Ziva."

Ziva asks "Fight me?"

Her eyes grow wider with every passing second as Sarah asks "Mom?"

Ziva tells her "I am going to go back to NCIS."

"I need to get back to fighting trim; your good sweetheart but now I need a challenge!"

Angelo tells her "Regrettably I can't today I am also the weapons master."

"I have to make sure that everything is in order for the next operation, but I will tomorrow!"

Ziva is about to reside herself to disappointment as she says "I was hoping for a match today!"

Nikita asks What if I was your partner.

Ziva says alright "when!"

Nikita tells her "After Lunch!"

Ziva tells her "See you in the gym."

It was just after Noon in the gym area as Nikita asks "Ready Ziva!"

Taking a fighting stance Ziva says "Ready Nikita."

Nikita acts first throwing a series of hand strikes all of which were blocked by Ziva!

Catching her wind Ziva says "I can see why Sarah sings your praises so much, your good."

Smirking Nikita tells her "You should have seen the man who trained me!"

Ziva asks "He was that good?"

Nikita tells her "Yes he was!"

This time its Ziva who turns the tables on Nikita as she throws a series of hand strikes at her. Nikita is forced to admit "You're not so bad yourself."

Both Sarah and Angelo walk in to watch the fight. Ziva tells Nikita "Don't look now Nikita but we have an audience!"

With a smile Nikita says "Shall we give them what they came for?"

Ziva replies "Let's!"

Nikita states "Time to get serious."

Both Nikita's And Ziva's hand moments were so fast that Angelo & Sarah could barley track what strikes were being thrown. First Nikita had the upper hand over Ziva, and then Ziva reversed it gaining the upper hand over Nikita managed to take Ziva to the ground only to have Ziva reverse the hold then Nikita reverse it on Ziva

Both woman stop for a water brake

Sarah looks at her mentor asking "I'm Nikita, I have a question?"

Miss Jones tells her "Ask."

Sarah says "If your that good, why do you need us?"

Miss Jones tells Sarah "In my father's time once you reached a certain level within Section you no longer had you go out on missions."

"So skills and training were wasted!"

Sarah asks "What changed?"

Miss Jones looks at her saying "911 for starters."

Angelo asks "And?"

Miss Jones tells them "I don't believe in asking someone to do something I am unwilling to do myself!"

Sarah says "I understand!"

Miss Jones tells Ziva "Thank you, that's the best match I have had in quite some time."

Ziva replies "I believe in training like it was the real thing!"

Miss Jones says "Because someday it will be!"

It was 10:00 the next morning in the gym

Angelo tells Ziva "Miss David, I have already seen how well you can fight!"

"I know I am out classed!"

"What is this about?"

Ziva tells him "You may call me Ziva, and this is about my getting back in shape!"

Angelo says "Really?" or is that the pretence.

Ziva says "alright you caught me!"

"I wanted to get to know the man that my daughter fell in love with."

"David women are not an easy bread to love Angelo!"

Angelo tells her "You can say that again."

Smiling Ziva says "Let's begin, and Angelo you had better fight me all out!"

Angelo tells her "If that's what you want!"

Ziva acts first throwing a combination of hand strikes, some of which Angelo could dodge "Just barley" as he felt the force of the air brush his face!

Ziva tells him "If I had been welding a knife I would have just slit your throat."

Angelo tells her "I am aware of that!"

Ziva asks "Tell me what country, and what branch of the military were you with!"

Angelo asks "How do you know I was with the military?"

This time its Angelo that goes on the attack, but Ziva counters easily

Ziva tells him "It's in the way you move, and the way you carry yourself!"

Angelo tells her "G.I.S. Gruppo Intervento Speciale I held the "Rank of Captain in the carabinieri""

Ziva asks "When?"

Angelo tells her

"I was reported as MIA/KIA to Italian military during the first Iraq war!"

Ziva says "It's obvious you can protect her."

Angelo asks "do you mean Miss Jones!"

Ziva tells her "No Angelo, I mean Sarah!"

"If you ever do decide to make it legal you have my blessing."

Stunned Angelo says "Thank you!"

Ziva tells him "Of course I can't speak for her father, but I think he would like you."

Angelo asks "Why do you say that?"

Ziva tells him "Simple, he is a retired "Marine Sniper" Now he works for NCIS"

Angelo states "Once a Marine always a Marine right!"

Ziva tells him "You got that right!"

It was one hour later when Sarah walks into the Gym asking "What have you two been up to?"

Ziva tells her "Just a friendly sparring match!"

Angelo says "That's right a friendly sparring match."

Raising her Eyebrow Sarah says "I see!"

Ziva says "That's my story and I'm stricken to it."

Sarah announces "I will get the truth out of you later Angelo!"

Ziva tells him "Go ahead and tell her Angelo."

With a smile Angelo tells Sarah "Your mother gave me her blessings!"

Stunned Sarah looks at Angelo Stating "W-what!"

"That's what this sparring match was about?"

Chuckling Ziva says "That and I did need some exorcise."

Sarah states "Mom?"

Trying her hardest to keep a straight face Ziva says "Yes Princess?"

Sarah tells her "I love you."

Ziva tells her "Now you just need Nikita's blessing, Princess."

Angelo tells them "Let's go!"

Nikita's Study

With raised Eyebrow Miss Jones says "Come in you three!"

Nervously walks over to Sarah Just as she is about to ask Nikita she tells them "You may have my blessings, but Sarah this means you can no longer be my body guard!"

Almost on the verge of tears Sarah asks "Nikita?"

Angelo says "Thank you Nikita."

Miss Jones says "Don't thank me yet Angelo!"

Ziva says "This does not sound good!"

Miss Jones tells them "When this assignment is over Sarah you will take over from me as "Operations""

"Angelo you will take the post abandoned by Michael Samuelle."

Sarah asks "If I am Operations, what post will you hold?"

Miss Jones tells them "Oversight!"

Angelo & Sarah both say

Thank you Nikita

It was the next day as they were preparing for their departure Sarah sits with both Nikita and Ziva her eyes widen as she realizes "Oh Crap, do I have planning to take care of!"

Both Nikita and Ziva burst out laughing

Nikita tells her "Relax if I can plan a raid on a terrorist cell I can plan a wedding.

"Do you want a big or a small wedding?"

Sarah states "Nikita?"

Miss Jones:

"Do you want a big or a small wedding?"

Sarah tells them "An intimate affair I should think."

It's just!"

Ziva asks "What's the matter princess?"

Fighting Sarah tells them "I want dad to give me away?"

Ziva and Nikita walk over to a corner to converse

Ziva tells her "We talked it over."

"We can accommodate your request"

But it would mean waiting till we get to D.C!

Sarah crosses the room to where Nikita is standing and what Sarah says next make Ziva's heart sink. As Sarah looks at Nikita saying "Ima; I really want Gibbs, to give me away."

Sarah turns to Ziva repeating what she had just said "I really want Gibbs, to give me away mom!"

As Ziva hugs Sarah a tear runs down her cheek "I understand princess!"

Sarah tells them "This is that going to take some getting used to!"

Ziva asks "What!"

Sarah tells them"Thinking of Gibbs as my dad!"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 24 hour since they had taken off from France when Ziva approached Nikita asking. "My I call Gibbs give him a heads up"

Nikita tells her "certainly there should be a phone in your armrest"

Ziva pops the phone from the armrest and starts to dial Gibbs cell phone, just as she is about to hang up he hears his somewhat gravelly voice say "Hello!"

Gibbs Ziva tells him "Can you meet us in Stillwater, Pennsylvania." Nikita makes a hand signal indicating two hour!

Gibbs asks "Why!"

Ziva tells Gibbs "Meet in two hours in Stillwater, Pennsylvania!" at your family home!

Gibbs asks "Ziva are you in trouble again!"

Ziva says "No Jethro I am not in trouble!"

It was two hours later outside the Gibbs household. Angelo Nikita, Sarah and Ziva all awaited Gibbs. Jackson Gibbs the patriarch of the family introduces himself to the group just as Gibbs pulls up!

Gibbs walks up to the group asking "Ziva what is this all about?"

Jackson invites them all inside as he prepares refreshments

Ziva tells Gibbs "You're going to want to sit down for this one"

Sarah is seated to Ziva right Nikita is seated beside Sarah!

"Do you remember the affair we had in Israel Gibbs?" asks Ziva

Gibbs says "yes it's not exactly my proudest moment!"

Jackson walks in with coffee for every one

Jackson take a seat says Ziva

"Jethro what I did not find out until after you left was I was pregnant" says Ziva.

The woman sitting to my right is our daughter "Sarah" Jethro.

As his eyes widen the younger Gibbs nearly spits out his coffee saying "Daughter!"

Jackson who is silently chuckling tells his son "Leroy all you have to do is look at her eyes and see she is yours!"

Sarah who had remained silent up until now asks "I know this is a lot to take in Dad."

"Would you give me away?"

Sarah says "OH I almost forgot, dad would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

"Angelo bring the baby carrier over here will you!" says Sarah

A dark haired man crosses the room with a baby carrier handing it to Sarah!

Dad she says this is the man I am going to marry tomorrow!

Jethro says "OH!"

Angelo tells Jethro "G.I.S. Gruppo Intervento Speciale!" first gulf war

Jethro just nods in response.

Sarah takes Tali out of her carrier asking Jethro "Would you like to hold her!" as he hands her to him

Tali fusses as first but Jethro's instincts kick in as he says "ssshhh" gently bouncing her mimicking the motions of walking the floor! Tali soon settles in.

It was the following day "Sarah's wedding day" they were in Stillwater, Pennsylvania Gibbs home town. They were in a private room of local church Nikita says "Come here Sarah let me fix your make up." While Ziva works on her dress.

Sarah tells "Thank you, Nikita."

Nikita tells her "Thank you for thinking of me as your mom!"

As Sarah hugs Nikita saying "Thank you for my second chance!"

Nikita tells Sarah "you look beautiful."

Sarah asks "Mom, Nikita come over here?" as she hugs both women

Ziva tells her "Sarah you're squeezing to tight."

Her face turning crimson Sarah tells her "Sorry!"

Ziva tells her "It's OK!"

Sarah asks Gibbs "Dad, could you hold Tali during the ceremony!"

Jethro smiles saying "Yes!"

The Priest asks "Do you have any particular vows you wish to use?"

Sarah tells him "Traditional, father!

Ziva says "Jacques, you may come in now."

At the sound of that name the hairs on the back of Nikita's neck stood up straight as she stands turned around stating "Micheal!"

Michael Samuelle:

I've missed you Nikita

Nikita quickly closes the room to where Michael stands and hugs him tightly as tears start forming in her eyes. Micheal gently pulls her into him in an embrace

Nikita asks "How?"

Chuckling Sarah tells her "When it comes to keeping secrets I was trained by the best, you!"

Nikita tells her "Thank you Sarah!"

Sarah replies "My pleasure Nikita."

Nikita hands Sarah a white fur rap saying "You may need this!"

With a the sparkle in her eye Sarah thinks to herself _"Have to work on getting you to back together!"_

As the group leaves the bridle anti chamber Angelo Lucasi awaits his brides arrival outside. He looks back down the path to see an Angel in white walking toward; him and that angels name is Sarah.

The priest announces "We are gathered here tonight both friends & family to witness the union of both Angelo Lucasi and Sarah David Gibbs."

The priest asks "Who is giving the bride away?"

Both Leroy & Ziva stand saying "We do!"

The priest says repeat after me Angelo

"I Angelo Lucasi, take you Sarah David-Gibbs, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Angelo says "I Angelo Lucasi, take you Sarah David-Gibbs, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Places ring on Sarah's finger

The priest says repeat after me Sarah

I, Sarah David-Gibbs, take you Angelo Lucasi, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

Sarah says "I, Sarah David-Gibbs, take you Angelo Lucasi, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Places ring on Angelo's finger

I now present present to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Angelo Lucasi

Sarah looks over to Nikita to see her and Micheal holding hands saying "Nikita, turnabout is fair play, I am already planning yours and Michael's!"

Nikita walks over to Sarah saying "My private jet will take you anywhere you want to go for a honeymoon."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah wedding day part two!

Michael whispers in Nikita's ear "You look more beautiful today then the day I left." as he nuzzles into her neck

Grinning Sarah tells Nikita "don't do anything I would not do."

Without missing a beat Nikita replies "There is not much you won't do!"

Sarah just smirks as she raises her eyebrow saying "I learned from the best."

Angelo tells Sarah "I have just the spot Cayo Espanto it's a private retreat."

Smiling Sarah tells him "Sounds like fun!"

Angelo kisses her whispering "It will be."

Sarah looks at her parents "Mom, Dad?

Both Leroy & Ziva give a collective "Yes!"

Sarah tells them "Even if you don't find love and happiness with each other!"

"Promise me you won't stop looking!"

Jethro and Ziva tell her "OK!"

Ziva grabs Angelo by the arm telling him "keep her safe if you don't. 

"I was Mossad, I can find you!"

With a nervous smile Angelo says "I don't like the way you said "I can find you""

Gibbs chimes in with "I would help her Angelo"

"Sarah's Sniper skills, she gets from me!"

Leroy & Ziva tell Angelo "Welcome to the family!"

Sarah walks over to Gibbs and hugs him saying "Thanks Dad!"

Jethro asks "For what?"

With a smile Sarah tells him "Defending my honor!"

Jethro tells her "I was just telling him to take care of my little girl!"

As her face turns crimson Sarah says "I know you will do the same for Tali!"

Ziva smiles at the scene before her "Sarah I will make sure Tali does not dress in Marine Came all the time."

Chuckling Sarah says "Thanks Mom."

Sarah Hugs Gibbs & Ziva

Jethro tells her "I'm proud of you Princess!"

As her eyes start to tear up Sarah says "Now you going to make me cry again dad."

Belize

Cayo Espanto

The Next Day

As Sarah snuggles into her husband Angelo he tells her "We Have the entire Island all you ourselves." Nikita's weeding gift!

As Sarah sits in his lap in her barley there thong bikini, she deliberately squirms around in his hips whispering in his ear "You are beautiful!"

Angelo tells her "You keep that up Tali will not be an only child much longer."

"You look very sexy!"

Sarah tells him "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"The style is called "Wild Child"

With raised Eyebrow Angelo asks "Really?"

Grabbing Angelo by the hand she asks let's play in the surf. As both Angelo and Sarah frolic in the surf play becomes something more as she asks "Fare l'amore con me Angelo!" Make love to me Angelo,"

"Maybe a boy this time Angelo!"

Angelo does not need to say what he is thinking Sarah can read it in his face "You have just made me very happy"

As the two walk hand in hand deeper into the surf and make love!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week and a half since Angelo and Sarah's return from their honeymoon. Sarah had been feeling green around the gills "queasy" all week but chalked it up to having the stomach flu. But what she does not know is its not "stomach flu" but morning sickness!

As Sarah sits in her morning briefing with Nikita she can't help but comment "Sarah are you.." Nikita has not even finished her sentence when Sarah is half way down the hall of the plane in a mad dash for the bathroom in the back of the plane with both Nikita and Ziva not far behind her.

As Sarah makes it to the bathroom it's Nikita that get to her first as she pulls back her hair asking "Sarah!" Sarah tries to say that fertile son of bitch but she gets as far as that "fer…" as last night's dinner finishes its round trip. Nikita looks at Ziva saying "I have this under control you go get the shower ready." Ziva's only response is "right." As she crosses the room adjusting the water temperature of the shower so it's not too hot but not too cold! Sarah body lurches forward again as more on the previous nights dinner comes back up.

The next round was nothing but dry heaves as Nikita tells her I think we are safe now.

Sarah mumbles to Nikita "Get Angelo!" as both woman walk over to the shower and the waiting Ziva. Ziva who was striped to the waist save her bra helps Sarah into the shower. As she helps her wash her hair!

While massaging "Sarah's head with shampoo Ziva says "I used to do this for you when you were very little." As Ziva rinses the shampoo out Sarah hair she asks "Sarah what did they do to you!"

Sarah tells Ziva "I know it's one of the few pleasant childhood memories I have."

Sarah tells her birth mother "Things you don't want to know."

It's right about this time that Nikita comes back with Angelo as he asks "Il mio amore l'è vero, lei è con il bambino?" My love is it true, you are with child? Sarah did not have to say a word the look on her face spoke all the truth he needed. As a still sopping wet Sarah walked out of the shower and into his arms. Sarah whispered in his ear "Yes you fertile son of bitch!"

Angelo just laughs saying "let's get you toweled off eh." As he takes the towel from Ziva he begins drying off his wife wrapping a bathrobe round her as he scoops her up like he had on their honeymoon carrying her to the bed as he ever so gently placed her down. Nikita pokes her head in saying the briefing can wait you two take some time with one another.

Sarah would spend the all morning and a good part of the afternoon safe in his arms!


	9. Chapter 9

It was 15:00 later that day as Sarah laid be in Angelo's arms she asked "Angelo do you miss them?"

He had been expecting this question for some time now as he responded "The family I left behind?"

Sarah says "Yes!"

Angelo turns so he is face to face with her before giving her an answer saying "Sarah the truth is, I was reported as "KIA" for over a year."

"By the time they sorted out who I was she had remarried and my son had taken his name."

Sarah looked away saying "I see"

Angelo tells her "about a week later a mysterious blond lady walked into my life!"

"She gave me a card and made me am offer!"

Sarah says "Nikita!"

As Angelo pulls Sarah into him he confirms "Yes it was Nikita!"

He looks into her brown eyes and tells her "Part of me will always love them."

"Sarah I am in love with you" as he places his hand on her belly saying "Let's raze this one Sarah."

"The two of us!"

As a tear streams down her face she says "You do know what that means."

Angelo tells her "It will mean he or she will never know life outside of section."

Sarah says "the baby could say at "Center" with Nikita!"

Nikita walks by the room as Sarah calls out "Ima can we talk?"

Stopping mid stride Nikita asks "Yes Sarah?"

Sarah tells her "We have come to a decision we want to keep this baby!"

Nikita asks her "You do know what you're asking?"

As Sarah rests her head on Angelo's shoulder she says "I can't go through that pain again!"

Nikita rests her hand on Sarah's head saying "Alright we will find a way."

It was 12 week later as Sarah was undergoing an ultrasound. The technician looks at the screen then at Sarah then back to the screen. All of this made Sarah very nervous as Angelo gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Sarah asks "Is my baby alright?"

The technician looks up at Sarah saying "Your babies are just fine."

As Sarah becomes slack jawed she says "I'm having only one!"

The doctor looks at her saying "Mrs. Lucasi you're having triplets!"

Now it's right about this time that Nikita walks in and screams "triplets?"

Sarah screams "I'll Kill him" as her grip tightens around Angelo's had.

Nikita can't help but laugh as Sarah's ever tightening grip forces Angelo to take a knee!

Angelo calls out "Mia madre, non spreme così duro, "il Suo frenare la mia mano". Il Sarah per favore"

My mother, don't squeeze so hard, "You're braking my hand."

"Sarah please"

Sarah's face turns crimson as she says sorry sweetheart


	10. Chapter 10

It was nine months later as Sarah sat in a bed at Center in med bay after a long and arduous delivery of her triplets "Aurora, Diana and Sonia" as Sarah holds Sonia and Diana, she takes a moment reflect on the mission to stop Amit Hadar she thinks to herself _"Had I known about you three I would not have taken so many risks." _ Angelo who was holding his forth daughter cassia in his arms asks "Sarah what are you thinking about?" Sarah who was lost in thought replied with a smile as her face glowed asks "What did you say Angelo?"

As he repeated his question "Sarah what are you thinking about?" Sarah tells him "How lucky we are, with everything that happened." I took so many risks during the Amit Hadar mission had I known I had three little ones as passengers.

Angelo reminds her "You had no way of knowing." Smiling Sarah tells him "Your right!" As Sarah pulls back her top holding Sonia and Diana in position for tandem nursing Sarah sighs ever so slightly at the sensation of two tiny sets of lips as her newborn daughter take their mother's milk. As she finishes feeding Sonia Angelo hand her Aurora to feed as Angelo burps Sonia.

Nikita walks in and can't help but Chuckle at the situation unfolding before her saying "To look at the two of you, you would never guess you are Section's top two "wet works operators."

Sarah smirks at Nikita saying "I wonder who we have to that for that!"

Walking to Sarah's bedside Nikita tells her "I am having my old apartment at section converted for you!"

Sarah who is still nursing two of her three little ones asks Old apartment?"

As her face softens Nikita tells her "We talked about this, I will be taking over for my father at Center."

Conflicted Sarah says "I know it's just.." "I didn't think it would be happening so soon, and I hardly think that apartment is big enough for four!"

Nikita replies "It's temporary; I will be giving you one of my father's old safe houses"

"Unless you don't want it Sarah."

Sarah being ever practical says "We want it!"

"I just did not expect it."

Six months to a year later Nikita presented Both Sarah and Angelo with a home big enough for their three daughters. The home is at center right across the street from hers!


End file.
